Diana Chen: Constellation Fighter
by Athletiger
Summary: Diana, a daughter of Astreaus, titan of the stars, reveals herself as a savior to the Olympian world. An OC
1. My New Life

Welcome, reader, to my journal, my past, present, and future, where it never ends, just like the starry skies. My name is Diana Chen, demititan. Here is my story:

I guess you could call today as my luckiest unlucky day. I mean, shouldn't it be my happiest day? I just turned fourteen not even an hour ago and my family and friends are planning a surprise in the afternoon, even though I shouldn't have known that. Let's just say I have sources. However, that's beside the point. Either my eyes are playing tricks with me or I have been seeing...strange things.

It all started in the morning. When I sat up after awakening to creaks and shuffles in my dark room, I stared at a figure outlined in the brightening light of the day from my large window. The figure was…the hazy shape of a girl? I think it was, but I did not see her appearance. My eyes slid down to her body, where it seemed that she was in armor; by the way it glinted off in the dim light. It must have been designed to protect from swords, unreliable in present warfare. Her hand was holding…something, but my eyes seemed to have not processed it. When I blinked again, she vanished into thin air. Before I could think about it, my nose scented the aroma of fresh, warm pancakes that were waiting for me downstairs. My ever-early mom, Artemine Chen, was banging on my door.

"Hurry up, xiao lao hu, and change. I know you hate cold pancakes, so come downstairs before they cool down," my mom said, leaving hearing distance before I could reply. I completely dismissed the earlier incident as a mere dream and rushed to change from my pajamas. As I left my large room, I grabbed my backpack before running downstairs to attack my breakfast.

As I walked towards my school, a banner flew in the light summer breeze. "Welcome to Kauai Public School, Elpis Grace," it proudly displayed. Apparently we got a new student, as that was our tradition in greeting new people at our small tight-knit family school.

"Hey guys," I called out to my friends, waving.

"Hey back to you, D.C," my best friend Catherine Blanchard quipped. "We cornered the new girl. I was just starting to interview her."

Kate Blanchard was our newspaper captain this year. Because of our small school, news travel fast, but with my friend who pokes her nose into everything, the news travel faster. Before the day is out, everyone will know who Elpis is, inside and out.

Holding her large notepad in one hand and a pencil in another, she asked Elpis, "Elpis, tell us where you were from and how was your life there."

Elpis glanced at the sky before answering. "I was born in New York City on June 21, to my mom, Emma Hamilton and my dad, Julian Grace." Her voice lingered at her dad's name and she looked at her feet uncomfortably before she continued on with her story. "My father worked as…um, C.E.O. of United Airlines, while my mom worked as the top pilot. When I was younger, my father would take me to school, and every other week my mom would fly around the world. I would be left at school until it was six. I learned to love school. After school was out for the summer, I would fly around the world with my mom. However, as I grew older, I could only see them for a few hours: early before work, and late in the night. We would hardly ever stay together. Anyways, because my dad held such a high position, I became rich. I also did not like crowded cities, especially NYC. So I, with permission, decided to come here to Hawaii, where I will stay for a while with my cousin."

During the time that she spoke, I was looking at the sky. It looked as if the clouds and sky were battling each other. Before she started speaking, the sky was cloudless. However, as she spoke, clouds appeared in the sky. The more she talked, the more clouds there were, and the darker they got. But when she finished, the sun began to peek out again. I looked at my friends, and they seem to have not noticed the weather.

Not wanting to have that happening again, I interrupted, "Hey, the weather is nice today. Do you want to go out and surf later?"

Each of my friends nodded, but Elpis shook her head. "I have hydrophobia, but I'll go with you guys."

After of few minutes of chitchat, the bell rang, signaling the start of school. We parted our ways, but Elpis followed me. "The Administration Board told me that I have the exactly the same classes as a student named Diana. Catherine told me earlier that you hold that name. May you show me to our classes?" she asked.

"Yea, sure, our first class is Greek. I love languages, so I'm fortunate to take a "dead" language," I said. We walked quickly to our first class; I did not want to be late.

Our teacher, Mr. Dranias, appeared as the second bell rang. "Welcome to class again, everybody. Today, we are reviewing the roots of all the verbs we have learned so far. Let's take role." Mr. Dranias did not notice the new student until he stumbled upon her name. "El…pis? Elpis Grace?"

"Here," Elpis answered.

"Oh are you our new student?" Elpis nodded. "Welcome to Kauai Public School. We're very fortunate to have you here. Have you ever learned Greek before?"

Elpis glanced at me. I smiled, and she said, "Ναι. Πρώτη γλώσσα μου ήταν Έλληνες." (Translation: Yes. Greek was my first language.)

Mr. Dranias congratulated her. "Excellent, excellent. This is going to be an easy class for you then. Tell me, then, how much do you know?"

Elpis began to talk about all the Greek mythology in excellent detail, with the rest of the class listening like they have never heard each story before. The girl told story upon story, and she was in the middle of the tenth story when we heard the ending bell ring.

"Oh, class, we never got to our lesson, but that's okay. Tomorrow, expect a quiz on all the stories that Elpis just told during the whole class period." Groans could be heard throughout the classroom. "You are dismissed everybody; have a nice rest of the day!"

After all those stories, I felt the sudden urge to ask her about more stories that she knew, but I managed to test my patience to wait until lunch. We walked to math class down the hall, me impatiently waiting for lunch to come.

When the lunch bell rang, the whole school ran down to the beach, excited to eat lunch and surf. Elpis and I together walked quickly to my friends to finish our food. Catherine, still holding her notepad, asked Elpis, "How was your day so far?"

"Excellent, I'm so happy to have friends already," she responded. The rest of the people pounded her with questions while Catherine speed wrote all her responses. I never got a chance to ask about more stories, which I was slightly disappointed.

When we finished eating, Catherine, Melanie Brown, Kini Kealoha, and I sprinted down with our surfboard to kill our remaining time for lunch. The rest decided to stay dry and score us. As I dove under the water, I saw another weird creature: a merman, I guess, with a trident. He was fighting another creature, it seemed. However, they disappeared in a second, so I thought it to be as an imagination. I kicked up to fly for my first wave.

The end score was Catherine with sixteen points, Melanie with ten points, Kini with a whopping thirty points, and me with nine points. The ending lunch bell signaled us for the last class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I rewrote my story because after one year of inactivity, I was unhappy with my imagination. So, enjoy this new rewrite and please review, as with each review, I'll become a better writer ^.^<strong>


	2. Birthday Surprise

Finally, it was four o' clock, and my friends ditched me and ran ahead instead of waiting for me as they usually did. Elpis tagged along with me alone, claiming that she had nothing to do when she reached home.

Just when I reached home, the door opened automatically, but my mom wasn't behind the door. Carefully, I tiptoed across the living room into the kitchen, only to see my mom glowing gold eyes. She seemed to be talking, but not to me. I couldn't understand what she was speaking. Slowly, I backed out, and I bumped into my friends, who were stalking me the entire time. Their eyes widened, unable to comprehend the sight and they ran out of the house frightened, all except Elpis. She walked forward; seeming entranced by the scary golden eyes, and spoke to her. I could catch some words, as some of them were Greek, and slowly my mom's eye dimmed and Elpis' eyes grew brighter. My mom clutched the kitchen counter, on the verge of collapsing, so I ran to her side to hold her up.

Elpis said, "It's okay. The Lord of Stars was talking to my lady a couple weeks ago, and he was just letting you know that this was going to happen."

I thought, _Lord of Stars? Elpis' lady? What does this all mean?_

"I thought this would never happen as she's a demititan. Is she really that strong?" my mother asked Elpis.

"Demititan? What's a demititan?" I demanded to my mother, my head bursting with questions.

Elpis ignored me. "Unfortunately, yes. However, I'm a Hunter, and my lady wants her as an apprentice. She's really strong, and the monsters are starting to search her out. Her aura is too powerful. Although she's on an island, they're seeking her, slowly coming here.

"We also don't want the Titans having her first. She has potential, and the Titan Lord wants her on the gods' side. We have to take her now."

"Wait, wait, wait," I shouted. They stopped and looked at me. "What is this, mother? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Elpis started to open her mouth to answer my question, but my mom cut in. "I didn't tell you before, mostly for your own safety. You see, if I had told you, you would have had to leave much, much earlier, for your own good.

"I can't leave you here much longer, as every second wasted is every second deadlier than the last. I wish I could keep you here forever, but if it is the god's will, so be it. I wish you luck, but let me give you this."

She handed me a small trinket box. Inside, it was a necklace, with a blue star pendant. On the border, diamonds surrounded it.

"This was given to me from your father, seven years ago. When you know how to use it, it is a deadly weapon. Now go. Have a Happy Birthday."

With that sentence, she shoved us out of the door. _So much for a happy birthday_, I thought. I whipped around to face Elpis and demanded to be explained.

Elpis responded apologetically, "You'll find out when you reach my house. Now be quiet and stay here. We haven't left your home and I've already found a monster."

As she left, my friend came out of one of my bushes I grew myself. I was about to yell at Catherine for ruining my favorite bush, but she shut me up.

"Remember, we're supposed to be quiet," she hissed. "I have to take you to the other house, so let's go."

My mouth wanted to spit out my questions, but as per order, I stayed silent. We walked quickly and silently onto the sidewalk.

Catherine whispered, "We'll have to run from here. Pay attention to what I say if I shout. Ready, set, go!"

With that, we took off running with a creature overhead chasing us. I did not dare glance at it, but I saw its shadow. It was big, ugly, and…

"Duck!" Catherine screamed at me. I proceeded to hit the sidewalk, while Catherine dodged, then chucked a beautiful stone that she snatched from her bag. As it flew, the polished rock turned into a spear, and it snagged the monster in the wing. Catherine began chanting in Greek, and the spearhead grew as bright as the sun. Then enemy crumbled into dust. Catherine rushed to pick me up by the hand, and we ran with adrenaline down the sidewalk.

We ran for about ten minutes, with all of my energy draining, but Catherine encouraged me to continue running. Finally, we slowed down our pace, and when I looked down from watching the sky, I saw a manor. It seemed like the house was a safe haven because there was another monster trailing behind us, but it stayed outside the boundary, furious not being able to surpass the protection. Angry for not being told anything, I spat, "Cathy, you owe me the whole story, and I want it now."

She sighed. "Very well, I shall tell you, but it will not be a happy story."

"You know that we are childhood friends, growing up together. Not only we stuck up for each other, we couldn't part for more than twelve hours each day, including hot summer days. After the first day of summer break two years ago, it all changed. You noticed that that year, plus last year, I wasn't home, and my mom told you that I was traveling around the world. Well, no. I was at a place called Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods, half-human, half-Greek god. I am a demigod, daughter of Apollo. I never knew him until I reached camp. So anyways, while I was fighting monsters, you were at home enjoying yourself."

"But I didn't do anything while you were gone!" I protested.

"However, you were lucky. You didn't need to fight for your life two years ago. I hate to break the news to you, but you are also a demigod, or to be more precise, a demititan. You are one of us. You are special. You are the fighter of the sky."

I was stunned. They knew me better than I know myself, and that is creepy. Not only that, I would have to fight for the rest of my life. But I composed myself and asked, "Who was the girl in my room this morning? What was the monster at the bottom of the ocean? What was chasing us?"

Catherine answered smoothly, "I was in your room this morning. I'm sorry that I didn't knock, but it was for your own safety. I was taking a look around to see if there were any monsters in your room, as it seemed to us that your aura around you was becoming more powerful. The monster at the bottom of the ocean was one of Lord Poseidon's merman fighting off the Kraken. You saw this because you have the ability to see through the Mist now."

I cut in, "There is no mist at the bottom of the ocean."

"Mist, not mist," my friend said impatiently. "Mist fogs the regular mortal's eyes from seeing the things we see. However, some mortals, like your mom and mine, are able to see through the Mist, and it doubles the danger for them. Let me finish your last question. The thing chasing us was a dragon. To be more precise, an Ismenian Dragon. Anymore questions?" she drawled.

"Yeah, what is the monster out there?" I pointed to the monster pacing outside the manor.

"A lycanthrope. He's really hard to kill. Only the Hunters are able to kill that thing."

Just as she finished speaking, a glowing silver arrow appeared out of the monster's chest, and it collapsed. Elpis passed the border, carefully stepping over the lycanthrope's body as it disappeared into the air. "Come on, let's go, we're wasting time," she called out.

As we went into Elpis' house, excuse me, the Demigod safe haven, the room spread out into an impossible length, with several beds, weapons, and first aid. It was quiet, as we were the only three there, but it was extremely comfortable.

"Sit down, and I shall tell you my true story," Elpis said as she walked over to the uniquely designed sofa. I learned later that it was made by the Hephaestus' campers.

"I was born in California while my mom was touring the country, as she loved the outdoors. She had just graduated from college and wanted to do some sightseeing. My mother started in Maine and went down and up the states from there. However, in New York, she was caught by Zeus' eye, as she was extremely pretty. Unfortunately, Hera got wind in this act, and she cursed my mom: to die in an unfortunate accident."

"Which was…?" I asked.

"Don't worry; I'll get there," Elpis said. "Hera also ordered that my mom called me 'Elpis', as I will give hope for every demigod and I will do my best to protect them from dangers.

"My mom, soon after she gave birth to me, wanted to live back in her home country and license for piloting. When I was four, she became the best pilot for Canada Airlines. However, as I turned eight, she crashed into a field during a short solo flight because the brakes were unable to work. The rescue crew couldn't find her remains. By this time, I was fighting monsters at Camp Half-Blood in New York, and when I heard the tragic news, the voice of Hera filled my head, reminding me what my job is. 'You are the hope of demigods,' Hera said. 'Give them a chance. Be an eternal maiden. Join the Hunters.'

"Right now, I'm lieutenant in training, and I have been sent to fetch you. I was ordered by my Lady to take you to her, so you won't have the training regular demigods have. You are the future savior."

I looked at Elpis, curious about her age. She looked about ten, apparently magically changed by some supernatural being. Her height was average, but she was skinny. Her hair was long and black, filled with layers. Her eyes were electric blue and on her head, there was a glowing gold band.

After we had rested a bit and replenished our stock, Elpis commanded, "Let's go."

Catherine retorted, "Why can't we start tomorrow?"

I was about to agree with her, but Elpis said as she pulled a protesting Catherine to her feet and out the door, "You very well know that my powers is stronger with the moon shining. Diana's power is also stronger at night and is much stronger than yours. Besides, monsters are tracking us, and we need to be on the run, the quicker, the better. Now, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Thanks to all the readers who read my updated version of the story. Unfortunately, I forgot my own plotline, so I'll just have to wing it...wait, maybe I remember some of it. Please review!<strong>


	3. Whisked Away

We caught a taxi to the airport, as none of us were old enough to drive, and it took less than five minutes to get to our destination, which I thought it pretty strange, as usually the freeway to the port is extremely packed from the evening until well into the night. Elpis, Catherine, and I cautiously walked into the building to check in. However, we did not stop at the boarding area. Elpis led us straight to a fire exit and pushed the door. I was ready to panic when I hear the alarm, wondering why she led us into a trap. Instead of hearing the alarm though, I saw an entryway to a plane.

"Welcome to Hunter Airlines Flight 286. Relax, pay attention, and enjoy the ride," Elpis said over the speaker from the cockpit.

"When was she licensed to fly?" I asked Catherine.

"Never," she responded. "It was taught to her, and she's the best out of all the Hunters."

"What did she mean by 'pay attention'?" I questioned.

Catherine said, "We can be attacked at any point at any time. We can relax while we are traveling, but we demigods always stay alert for dangers."

Just then, the plane shook. "Minor goddess Khione and minor god Summanus. Be prepared for their craftiness. I repeat, it is Lady Khione and Lord Summanus," Elpis said.

I looked outside, and I could see the snowflakes forming against the glass in the night sky. Lightning struck the aircraft several times outside. Catherine sprinted to the cockpit to try to help the Hunter, but it was no use.

Suddenly, all the furniture, seats, and walls were piled with icicles. A teenager, around eighteen, stood in the middle of the room, on top of the coffee table. "I hate that pesky Hunter calling me a minor goddess," she sneered.

The plane dropped. Apparently, she iced my friends too.

Khione said, "The creator has lost, but great-grandfather is stirring. I shall feed him power, and the age of the gods shall decline. I have lost once, but this time I shall win. The previous generation is too old to fight, and there will be no Percy Jackson to save them. And you, my dear, will play an important role in the game. You shall be our puppet."

I balled up my fists, ready to punch, but Khione disappeared in a bright white light. While I closed my eyes, an ancient voice filled my head and it cackled and said, "My puppet, you shall play straight into my hands. I may not be as strong as my creator and wife, but I will destroy the gods and mortals and rebuild the world the way I like it. I am working my way up to being stronger. Oh, of course, you will try to stop me, but I am too strong to stop. Before I leave, let me tell you this: I win, even before you started."

The voice faded away, but the ice was still there. I was too shaken to move at first, but when the plane dropped again and the lights started flashing red, I rushed to the pilot's seat. I frantically looked for the emergency button. When I pressed it, a voice came from the other end.

"Hello, this is Eric. Please state you name, you status, and your situation. Over."

"I'm Diana," I said. "I don't know my status, but my situation is that Khione dropped by, and she froze the pilot."

"The voice on the other end was silent. Then it asked, "Is it Flight 286, Hunter Airlines?"

"Yes."

"I have put you on autopilot, and it shall take you straight to Olympus. I have also sent a dispatch team. It should be there soon."

I was relieved, thinking how I didn't have to run the plane, but I became bewildered when Eric said 'Olympus'.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are we going to Olympus?" I demanded.

"Oh, you must be a new demigod. Welcome to the godly side of the universe. I am taking you to Olympus in Manhattan because that was your destination anyways; at least that's what Elpis put."

Although still confused, my voice remained calm. "Thank you for helping me," I told the speaker.

"Sure. I am over and out." The button went dead.

Exactly thirty minutes later, the dispatch team Eric has promised came. However, how the got into the craft was not how I expected. When they first came, they sent me a signal to the plane, giving them complete control. Then, they dropped the carrier down to about a hundred feet aboveground. The demigods from the other plane sent me a message, which said, "We are the demigod dispatch team. We are sending six people shortly."

They dropped from the plane above to the craft I was in, and they drilled a hole on the top, which I though it strange. But Alex, apparently the leader, reassured me that godly magic will seal it up. Rushing to the cockpit, the campers got to work on my frozen friends.

After ten minutes, Elpis and Catherine was thawed and warmed up, and the Apollo team, as they told me that they were the descendents of the sun god, left. Elpis continued onto our flight to Olympus...in New York. I decided to take the co-pilot seat while Catherine rested in the back.

"Why are we going to Olympus?" I asked Elpis.

"Lady Artemis and the Hunters come and go, making it hard to find them," Elpis said. "To see where they are, we go to Olympus to find them."

"I thought Olympus was in Greece!"

"It was, but as civilization moves, so do the gods. We are in the western civilization currently, and the flaming heart is in the U.S.A. Because America was influenced by the Greeks, many of Greek former designs are here today."

Elpis continued, "In the near future, maybe the Greek Civilization will move to Asia, but in the meantime, it is here."

"What were some former places?"

"Rome, Byzantine, United Kingdom, and others."

Catherine came in and interrupted, "Are we landing soon? I see the Twin Towers memorial."

"Yep, we are now," Elpis confirmed. As she pulled the lever to gain some drag, I saw many spectacular sights of the crowded city. Reflecting on the trip, it felt really fast, as it only took us five hours to go from sea to shining sea. I quickened my breath as I looked at the landscape in front of me; I have never seen that many people at one place at a time. However, I missed the peaceful scene back in Hawaii, where I was able to see the glowing red sunset. I made a mental note to go visit home again.

We walked as quickly as we could to the Empire State Building, which was not very fast because already at seven o'clock, people were crowding the streets of Times Square. When we pulled into the building, a security guard looked up from his book at his booth. "May I help you?" he asked.

"600th floor, please," Catherine said.

"There is only 102 floors, are you sure you got the right address?" he inquired.

Elpis walked next to him at an impossible speed, whipping out a knife from her pocket. She hissed, "Oh, very funny. Try your games on someone else. I'm here to see my lady."

The security guard's eyes widened at the gleaming tip. He drew his card and placed it in the Hunter's waiting hand. "I suppose you know the way," he stammered, hurriedly grabbing his book to draw his attention away from Elpis' threatening glare.

When we got to the elevator, I asked, "Did you really have to hurt him?"

Elpis answered, "He can see through the Mist. He is also extremely cautious. While he knows me, he doesn't trust you, as he has never seen you before. I also act that way to him as he tried to flirt with me before, and as a Hunter, I have no feelings for him. He's really annoying."

We heard a snicker, but Catherine's chuckle died when Elpis glared at her with the petrifying electric eyes.

As we walked the corridors of Olympus, the city's gleaming lights illuminated the floor. Teenagers were sitting in a clump next to a stage, listening to a band of women performing music. When I looked at Catherine with a questioning glance, she said, "Minor gods and goddesses. The ones onstage are the Muses."

As we walked by them, they glanced at us. Elpis waved at them, and they waved back. Elpis asked the nearest one, "Is Lady Artemis on Olympus right now?"

"Yes," he answered, "but not for long. There has been trouble brewing in the sky, and Zeus ordered her to fight."

He looked at me. "I also see that you have brought the demititan of the prophecy. Welcome to Olympus, Diana."

Elpis, hearing the news that Artemis will be soon leaving, snatched Catherine and my hand before I could say anything to the teenage god. Elpis led us into apparently the throne room. A girl, around twelve, looked as if she was waiting for us.

"Welcome, my darlings," she said. She was wearing a silver fur coat. In her hand, she held an elaborate bow and strapped across her back, a quiver full of arrows were ready to be played into action.

Elpis knelt. "Lady Artemis."

"Catherine and I followed her example.

"Rise, children," she politely ordered. To Catherine, she said, "Daughter of my silly twin, you are dismissed. Tell Chiron and Lupa my greetings."

My friend bowed again and left the room. Artemis looked melancholy as the daughter of Apollo walked away. "A great archer…if only she didn't fall for that boy," she whispered quietly.

The goddess straightened up so quickly that her small episode made it look like a dream. "Come and we shall leave," Artemis said. As she spoke, a chariot with glowing silver reindeers appeared in the center of the room.

"Call your cousin, Elpis, she's in the garden," Artemis ordered.

Elpis sprinted out of the room, and while I prepared to follow her, Artemis' hand held my shoulder. I turned around in question.

"Come, Diana, let me introduce you to the first and last Olympian," Artemis said.

I followed the girl to the other end of the room, where a six-year-old kid was sitting tending the fire. She stood up when we reached near her.

"Lady…," I racked my brain for the right name of the goddess, thinking what Mr. Dranias taught us. "Hestia?"

"Yes, my dear. Welcome to our family. Diana, you are different, but you are the next savior of Olympus."

Hearing that phrase again, I cried, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I can't tell you what the Fates proclaim, but I will tell you this: your life will be tough, like the former savior, but you will have help. Good luck, Diana." She disappeared into the fire just as Elpis and another Huntress burst through the door.

"My lady, what are my orders?" the other girl inquired.

Artemis said, "Thalia, this is Diana. Diana, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, great-aunt of Elpis, and my lieutenant."

Thalia smiled warmly, which I returned.

"Let's go, we should be on our way," the goddess quipped.

With that, we ran to the chariot, and we flew into the sky.


End file.
